Mercenary
Mercenaries are soldiers or warriors who fight for profit. Overview Mercenaries often customize their vehicles, whether it's adding speed via engine optimization, versatility in control configurations, or cosmetic changes to intimidate enemies. They rarely use highly advanced surveillance craft such as the raven. They are known for taking chances in battle.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. July 19, 2017 The Kel-Morian Combine employs a well stocked and well equipped mercenary army at their command.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. Private businesses, such as those found on Tyrador IX, recruited mercenaries for their planetary defense forces, which drew many marines with promises of an easy job and generous pay.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. 2019 Protoss mercenaries have existed since the reign of the Protoss Empire, with some groups rebelling against the Conclave.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Talandar (in English). 2015. Any "self-respecting merc" is meant to have disdain for government. The Dominion Armed Forces have used a number of mercenaries over its history, but only a few have received honorable discharges.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Tychus Findlay (in English). 2018. Game Effect StarCraft In StarCraft Secret Missions, numerous Zerg mercenary broods offered their services to Alexei Stukov when he requested assistance in destroying enemies of his who had collected on a dark planet. At some point after the Brood War, numerous offered their services to the Terran Dominion to help deal with the New Trinidad Pirates. StarCraft II Versus In StarCraft II versus mode, mercenary skins for the supply depot and marine are available upon reaching level 20 and 30 respectively with terran.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Mercenary unit models are recycled throughout the campaign for other units, usually when that unit is meant to be a stronger version of the base unit. For instance, the Jackson's Revenge model is reused as the Loki, and the War Pigs model is reused for the Umojan Marine. In the final mission of Heart of the Swarm, members of Mengsk's Elite Guard use mercenary models. On higher level difficulties, some pre-placed enemy units will be replaced by their mercenary counterparts. Data exists in the galaxy editor for hellion, reaper and medic mercenaries, but none appeared in the campaign. Arcade In StarCraft II arcade mode, Left 2 Die, Raynor's Raiders can also hire Skibi's Angels (medics), Outback Hunters (hellions) and Death Heads (reapers).Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Map: Left 2 Die (in English). 2011. Wings of Liberty In the StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign, mercenaries are more powerful versions of basic units. Heart of the Swarm In the late stages of the Second Great War, Raynor's Raiders continued to employ mercenary units. In the final attack on Korhal Palace, the War Pigs, Spartan Company, and the Siege Breakers contributed to Raynor's allied offensive with Sarah Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Reckoning (in English). 2013-03-12. Mercenary units also appeared in the employment of the Umojan Protectorate.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Back in the Saddle (in English). 2013-03-12. Legacy of the Void In the epilogue of StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void, Raynor employed mercenaries units on his journey to the Void, along with the Daelaam and the Zerg Swarm, to destroy Amon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void, Into the Void (in English). 2015-11-10.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void, Amon's Fall (in English). 2015-11-10. Nova Covert Ops In StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops, the Umojan Protectorate hired some War Pigs during their expedition to Jarban Minor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Night Terrors (in English). 2016-08-02. Co-op Missions In StarCraft II: Co-op Missions, Mira's Marauders joined with the Dominion Fleet under Admiral Matt Horner in order to help push back Amon's Forces.Youtube. 2017-11-03. Co-op Commander Preview: Han and Horner. Youtube.com Accessed 2017-11-03. Heaven's Devils, Tychus's reformed squadron in Co-op Missions. Notable Mercenaries Protoss *Blackman *Dabiri *Zyrkhan Terran *Rosemary Dahl *Elms *Hale *Mira Han *Graven Hill (also recruiter) *Orlan *Ravi *Alan Schezar *Ethan Stewart *Gabriel Tosh Zerg *Cardis the Destroyer *Eschueta the Wicked *Frayne the Feral *Gilson the Evil *Meserole the Marauder *Morik *Wise Old Torrasque Notable Mercenary Organizations Protoss *Blackman's Reavers *Dabiri's Shadow Company *Zyrkhan's Legion Terran *Hale's Commandos *Kimeran Pirates *Mira's Marauders *Raynor's Raiders *Schezar's Scavengers *Tiger's Claw *War Pigs Zerg *Eschutriarchs *Feral Guardians *Gilson's Oppressors *Meserole's Plague Bringers *Swarm of the Torrasque Other *New Trinidad Pirates (coalition of mixed species) References es:Mercenario Category:Mercenaries Category:Zerg occupations Category:Protoss occupations